R5-D4
R5-D4,' Arfive-Deefour' (nel linguaggio originale) o Rosso, come l'aveva chiamato Luke Skywalker, era un droide astromeccanico, color bianco sporco a righe rosse di Tatooine. Biografia R5-D4, noto anche come Rosso, fu uno degli ultimi droidi prodotti nella linea di R5 prodotti a basso costo della Industrial Automaton, una linea di droidi afflitta da malfunzionamenti. Di conseguenza R5-D4 finì con l'essere di proprietà di molti esseri senzienti e venire venduto di continuo. La sua programmazione divenne gelosa degli altri droidi capaci di servire senza fallire e che avevano dei padroni con cui essere leali. presso la Fattoria Lars.]] Il droide alla fine finì nelle mani della tribù Jawa del Capo Nebit, il quale vendette alcuni droidi usati a Owen Lars. Provò rabbia mentre soffriva dei maltrattamenti dei piccoli sciacalli di Tatooine, ma prima di agire spinto da quella rabbia, un droide generatore a bordo del sandcrawler di Nebit gli suggerì che se avesse collaborato sarebbe stato venduto a padroni di gran lunga migliori dei Jawa. A bordo del veicolo il nuovo arrivato, R2-D2, sabotò il motivatore di R5-D4, agendo sotto gli ordini della Principessa Leia quando era ancora a bordo della Tantive IV per trovare Obi-Wan Kenobi con qualsiasi mezzo necessario, anche se per farlo avrebbe dovuto modificare altri droidi, un'azione normalmente vietata dalle leggi basilari della programmazione droide. Alla fine il sandcrawler parcheggiò poco al di fuori della Fattoria Lars. Owen Lars acquistato R5-D4 perchè poco costoso, ma pochi secondi dopo la fine della contrattazione, il motivatore del droide saltò via. Dopo che Lars accusò il Jawa di aver cercato di vendergli della merce difettosa, questi permise all'agricoltore di prendersi R2-D2 come rimpiazzo, pur di non far saltare l'affare. Dopo aver fallito una vendita, il commerciante Squib Macemillian-winduarté rubò R5-D4 dai Jawa, salvando il droide dalla distruzione per mano degli stormtrooper che stavano cercando R2 e C-3PO. R5-D4 arrivò a Mos Eisley, venduto a Voren Na'al, storico e spia dell'Alleanza Ribelle. Mentre comunicava con il droide attraverso un datapad, Na'al imparò molto sulla vendita di R2-D2 e C-3PO a Owen Lars. Na'al rimise in sesto il droide maltrattato e gli installò un pacchetto software per la raccolta di informazioni. Dopo decenni di scarsa fiducia in sè stesse e gelosia verso altri droidi, finalmente R5 aveva ottenuto uno scopo. L'unità venne così collocata come fonte di raccolta di informazioni nell'ufficio dell'assistente amministrativo del Prefetto Imperiale a Mos Eisley. Continuò a servire come informatore fornendo dati importanti e preziosi all'alleanza almeno fino alla Battaglia di Endor. Curiosità .]] Finora sono state costruite cinque action figures di R5-D4. La prima faceva parte della linea originale di giocattoli d'epoca dal 1977 al 1985. Per essere esatti era parte della seconda ondata di 8 carte rilasciate nel 1978, con un totale di 20 carte della saga di Star Wars rilasciate prima del 1979. L'action figure di R5 era simile a quella di R2-D2, usando lo stesso corpo a forma di cilindro in plastica bianc, sovrastato da una fascia di dettagli argentati che separavano la testa dal corpo. Un adesivo stampato che lo ricopriva è stato utilizzato con gli stessi dettagli dell'immagine di R2-D2, ad eccezione dei dettagli stampati con un colore arancione/rossastro, i dettagli della vernice arancione/rossi terminavano con le due gambe laterali. La seconda action figure doveva essere rilasciata nel 1996 come parte della linea ''Power of the Force 2, sempre nella stessa scala da 3 e 3/4 di pollice. Questa figure, tuttavia, non riproduceva affatto bene il droide. Erano inclusi anche dei razzi di propulsione nella parte superiore e dei missili lanciati a molla, una caratteristica accessibile aprendo le due metà del corpo di R5-D4. Il missile veniva quindi lanciato da una piccola fessura di plastica gialla che sporgeva dal retro del corpo. Nessuna di queste aggiunte, tuttavia, era presente nell'apparizione cinematografica del personaggio. Come supporto a questo tipo di design, le due gambe laterali furono riunite alla base attraverso un pezzo di plastica, in modo che esse non potessero muoversi indipendentemente l'una dall'altra. La figura era sproporzionata rispetto alle altre figures di droidi astromeccanici. La versione lanciamissili generò una variante abbastanza rara di questa action figure. Il primo rilascio di Power to the Force 2 consisteva in una figure rossa con bordi dorati e presentava una leva per il lancio del missile "diritta", ma fu subito sostituita da una leva di più facile utilizzo con una che curvava verso il basso,venendo così soprannominata leva di rilascio "piegata" leva. Questa nuova figure venne rilasciata con una carta Power to the Force 2 di colore verde. La prima leva "dritta" divenne un elemento ricercato dai collezionisti di action figures varianti. La Kenner rilasciò un R5-D4 alto 6 pollici con tre gambe retrattili e un'antenna rimovibile come parte della collezione Kenner Action, alla fine degli anni '90. La figure successiva era basata su uno stampo di R2-D2 e rilasciata nel 2006. Questa figure aveva un'antenna a cupola rimovibile e un motivatore danneggiato che si apriva quando la testa si girava. La figure più recente è stata rilasciata nel 2011 ed era un ritocco dello stampo di R5 indicato nelle uscite di "costruisci un droide". Questa versione della figure venne imballata in modo da imitare la confezione della prima del 1978. La Sideshow/Medicom Toy Company rilasciò una versione in scala 1/6 di R5-D4 nel 2011 come parte della loro serie "Star Wars Real Action Hero". Sul DVD di Una Nuova Speranza, c'è la schermata del menu mostrante Tatooine che mostra un'immagine più chiara del motivatore malfunzionante di R5-D4 che decolla in cielo. C'è un errore di continuità in Una Nuova Speranza, che coinvolge R5-D4. Subito dopo che il motivatore del droide rosso è saltato via, C-3PO mette una buona parola per R2. Per un secondo, ci viene mostrato R2 con R5 inspiegabilmente accanto a lui. La scena successivo mostra i Jawa che corrono a recuperare il droide dov'è (correttamente) accanto a Luke e 3PO. La scheda di R5-D4 della serie Star Wars CCG, afferma che R5-D4 fece saltare il suo motivatore per impedire la divisione di R2-D2 e C-3PO. Questo sembra essere in linea con la spiegazione non canonica di "Skippy the Jedi Droid". Luke si riferisce a R5-D4 come "unità R2". Il nome R5-D4 era stato creato da Kenner per l'action figure, e sembra non aver preso in considerazione la denominazione sentita nel film. L'introduzione successiva del droide agromeccanico serie R2-AG sembra essere un rimedio a questa discrepanza. Le unità R2-AG furono stabilite in Star Wars Technical Journal come una linea di unità R2 costruite dentro gli involucri di droidi serie R5. La storia a fumetti non canonica Skippy the Jedi Droid identifica R5-D4 come "Skippy", un droide sensibile alla Forza responsabile, con le sue azioni, dell'intera saga di Star Wars. L'articolo Droids, Technology and the Force: A Clash of Phenomena, ha fatto riferimento a questa storia come una voce. Durante l'assalto alla Morte Nera in Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nuova Speranza, l'X-Wing pilotato da Jek Tono Porkins sembra avere un droide identico a R5-D4 nello scomparto per astromeccanici. Questo droide è stato successivamente identificato come una diversa unità R5, R5-D8, in Star Wars: Power of the Jedi. In Christmas in the Stars, l'album natalizio di Star Wars, R5-D4 si ritrovò accidentalmente sotto il vischio alla festa di C-3PO, per poi essere baciato da Chewbacca. R5 non sembrava esserne molto felice. La figurina vintage di R5-D4 non presentava variazioni importanti, ma c'era una variazione nel modo in cui il nome di R5 era scritto sulla carta. Le versioni di Star Wars e L'impero Colpisce Ancora recitavano il nome "R5-D4", mentre in Return of the Jedi e la successiva carta del Tri-Logo in Europa presentavano due versioni del nome. Arfive-Defore doveva trovarsi nella parte superiore della figurina, mentre R5-D4 si trovava direttamente sotto. Traduzioni Nella traduzione italiana del film il droide è stato definito unità C1, come R2-D2 e gli altri astrodroidi. Comparse *''Luke's Fate'' *''Star Wars Episodio II: L'Attacco dei Cloni'' *''Star Wars radio drama'' *''Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nuova Speranza'' *''Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nuova Speranza'' *''Star Wars 1'' *''Star Wars Droids 6: Star Wars According to the Droids, Book I'' *"Spare Parts" - Star Wars Adventure Journal 11 *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' Fonti *''Star Wars'' (Pacchetto: R5-D4) *''Galaxy Guide 1: A New Hope'' *''The Movie Trilogy Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars: The Power of the Force (1995)'' (Confezione: R5-D4) *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' *''C-3PO: Tales of the Golden Droid'' *''The Official Star Wars Fact File 60'' (AST9-12, R5-D4 Astromech Droid) *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' *"Droids, Technology and the Force: A Clash of Phenomena" su Hyperspace (contenuto rimosso da StarWars.com e non disponibile) *''Star Wars Customizable Card Game'' - A New Hope Limited (Carta: R5-D4) Categoria:Droidi Astromeccanici serie R5 Categoria:Programmazioni maschili